MORE THAN CLOSER
by eternal.chen
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 UPDATE] Sepanjang hidupnya, Luhan tidak pernah mengantar barang dengan jarak tempuh diluar perkiraan. Akibatnya, ia dihadapi situasi yang sulit dan membingungkan setelah dibisikkan oleh pria misterius di pemberhentian subway hari itu. HunHan SeLu! Main cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kai. Support cast : Chanyeol, Suho, dkk! Romantic mystery, horror, suspense. Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

More Than Closer

**Main Cast :**

SeHun, LuHan, Kai

**Support Cast :**

ChanYeol, SuHo

**Rated :**

M

Romantic mystery, horror, suspense

**Dedicated by :**

© eternal_chen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Present..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Dengan hati-hati, pria berambut hitam pekat itu memakirkan skuter matic-nya. Buru-buru ia melepas helm dan mengambil kotak yang diikat di bagian belakang skuternya yang sudah beberapa bulan ini ia pakai. Pekerjaan ini sebenarnya sangat melelahkan. Mengantar barang apapun itu dengan bayaran yang tidak jelas. Jika ia mendapat panggilan dari pelanggan untuk mengirim barang, maka ia akan mengambil barangnya dan meminta alamat lalu mengantarnya ke alamat tersebut. Dengan begitu, ia akan mendapat bayaran _cash _saat itu juga dari orang yang menerima. Kadang-kadang ia hanya dibayar lima belas ribu won jika jaraknya sekitar lima sampai sepuluh kilometer. Namun jika sedang beruntung, empat puluh sampai enam puluh ribu won akan datang ke tangannya.

Dia Luhan, hanya lulusan SMA biasa yang hidup sendiri di Seoul. Orang tuanya tinggal di Beijing. Sejak 6 tahun yang lalu setelah lulus SMA, ia sudah beberapa kali berganti pekerjaan. Meskipun uang hasil kerjanya sebagai jasa pengiriman barang terbilang kecil untuk hidup di Korea, ia masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di stasiun subway Yongsan. Stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang sangat terkenal di kota Seoul. Baru kali ini Luhan mengantar barang dengan jarak lebih dari sepuluh kilometer jauhnya. Biasanya ia akan menolak jika pengiriman barang dilakukan dengan jarak tempuh lebih dari perkiraan. Namun kali ini alamat yang dituju adalah stasiun Incheon Bus Terminal, yang dapat ditempuh dengan subway dan satu kali transit. Luhan tidak perlu repot-repot mengendarai skuter matic-nya dan semoga uang yang akan diterimanya sepadan dengan jauhnya jarak dari Seoul ke Incheon.

Sambil mengangkat kotak yang terbilang cukup berat, Luhan membeli tiket single trip dari loket otomatis. Kemudian memasuki peron line 4 dan menoleh ke kanan kiri, berharap subway yang akan ia naiki cepat tiba. Suasana di peron line 4 benar-benar ramai. Ia sempat berpikir apakah semua orang disini akan menuju Incheon? Tapi pemikirannya tak cukup lama karena subway yang akan membawanya sudah datang. Luhan masuk dengan gesit agar mendapatkan tempat duduk. Karena tidak mungkin ia akan berdiri dengan membawa kotak itu selama satu jam ke depan.

'_Selamat datang di stasiun subway Yongsan. Bagi para penumpang yang duduk diharapkan mengutamakan wanita hamil, ibu dengan balita, dan wanita lan...'_

"Sial."

Suara dari intercom berhasil membuatnya mengumpat dalam hati dan mendecak sebal. Sampai salah seorang nenek di hadapannya tersenyum mengejek padanya. Dengan berat hati, mau tak mau ia berdiri sambil terus memegang kotaknya. Membiarkan nenek-nenek itu menduduki tempat hasil usaha gesitnya. Luhan meniup poninya sebal. Sepatu kanannya ia ketuk-ketuk ke lantai subway dengan tidak sabar. Lewat ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat nenek-nenek itu mencibir padanya dan Luhan mengumpat kesal lagi dalam hati.

"Dasar wanita tua tidak berteri—Aaaa!" tanpa sadar subway itu bergerak tiba-tiba, membuat tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang. Untungnya, ia cepat-cepat menyeimbangkan diri sebelum bokongnya berhasil menyentuh lantai subway yang keras.

Sudah hampir 20 menit yang lalu subway ini terus berjalan dan berhenti di beberapa stasiun yang Luhan benar-benar malas menghitungnya. Tapi suasana di dalam subway terus saja ramai seiring manusia yang naik turun di setiap pemberhentian. Terakhir kali ia melihat ke jendela luar, ia sudah berada di stasiun Gaebong. Yang artinya, masih ada sembilan pemberhentian dan ia akan transit di stasiun Bupyeong menuju stasiun Incheon Bus Terminal. Luhan ingin sekali meletakkan kotak itu di bawah, tetapi di dalam benar-benar sesak. Jika saja ia berani meletakkannya di bawah, mungkin kotak itu sudah habis terinjak-injak oleh kaki penumpang lain. Alih-alih meletakkan kotaknya di bawah, peganganpun ia tidak bisa.

Setelah transit, Luhan kembali menaiki subway ke tempat yang dituju. Tangannya terasa ingin lepas melihat penumpangnya tidak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya, padat meskipun tidak sampai sesak. Sampai di pemberhentian kedua sebelum terakhir, Luhan tersenyum lega. Hampir 80 persen penumpang turun di stasiun Incheon City Hall hingga akhirnya ia bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Namun, kelegaan Luhan tak terlalu lama setelah sampai di stasiun ArtsCenter. Ia heran melihat semua orang yang ada di dalam subway turun di stasiun itu. Luhan menoleh kesana kemari dengan penuh kebingungan. Di dalam sana ia hanya seorang diri tanpa melihat petugas satupun. Luhan sangat yakin ia tidak salah tujuan. Iapun melihat peta diatas pintu subway dengan cermat dan ia benar, setelah ini adalah stasiun Incheon Bus Terminal tujuannya.

Sekali lagi, Luhan menoleh ke gerbong lain hanya untuk mendapati dirinya seorang diri. Ia berusaha membuang pikiran-pikiran negatif dari otaknya. Kakinya ia ketuk-ketuk ke lantai dengan perasaan bimbang.

_Aku tidak salah naik subway 'kan?_

Hanya pikiran itu yang terus berputar-putar di otaknya sekarang. Tak lama kemudian, subway itu berhenti. Membuyarkan pikiran Luhan dan saat ia menoleh keluar pintu subway yang mulai terbuka, terdapat papan bertuliskan _Incheon Bus Terminal Station._ Sesaat setelah menginjakkan kakinya keluar subway, suasana stasiun sepi bukan main. Hanya ada suara subway yang baru saja pergi meninggalkannya dan perlahan-lahan mulai tidak terdengar. Tubuhnya mematung. Kali ini ia sungguh bingung dan terkejut. Bagaimana bisa stasiun yang sebelumnya begitu ramai sedangkan yang ini begitu sepi? Bahkan tak ada satupun manusia lewat di penglihatannya. Hanya ada satu pintu keluar dan satu pintu masuk dari dan ke peron.

Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu keluar peron, berniat mencari petugas keamanan ataupun pusat informasi di stasiun itu. Jika ia menoleh ke kanan, ia hanya akan mendapati kursi-kursi tunggu yang berjajar rapi dan berujung pada mesin-mesin ATM. Jika ia menoleh ke kiri, ia mendapati antrian keluar masuk dengan mesin tiket _scan_ dan berujung pada tangga sebagai pintu keluar utama. Karena tak ada orang, Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar menuju pintu utama. Akhirnya ia melangkah menuju antrian keluar mesin _scan_ sambil sibuk mencari nomor ponsel yang tadi sudah ia simpan. Perlahan, Luhan meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya diatas mesin _scan. _Kemudian mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga sambil merogoh-rogoh saku jaketnya mencari tiket.

Tepat disaat terdengar nada sambung dari ponsel, tiket Luhan berhasil di_scan_ setelah bunyi 'beep' keluar dari mesin _scan_ itu. Tiba-tiba pergerakan Luhan terhenti. Suara nada dering asing menggema di sekitar stasiun yang sepi. Ia mengernyit pelan dan kepalanya menoleh kesekeliling. Tadi ia benar-benar sudah memastikan jika tak ada satupun orang disana kecuali dirinya. Iapun mematikan ponselnya dan nada dering asing itu ikut berhenti. Luhan mencoba memanggil nomor itu lagi dan nada dering itu kembali menggema.

Ia masih menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya dan kembali berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar masuk peron line. Matanya tak ingin mengedip sedikitpun, seolah ia takut kehilangan siaga. Ia yakin suaranya berasal dari peron line 4 tempat dimana ia turun tadi. Iapun kembali masuk ke pintu peron line 4 dan tak mendapati seorangpun disana. Kemudian mendengar suara subway mendekat dan lewat begitu saja dihadapannya. Ternyata subway itu tidak berhenti di stasiun ini.

Apa?

Tidak berhenti?

Jangan bercanda.

Luhan menelan ludahnya paksa. Mau tak mau ia harus kembali ke kenyataan jika barang yang dibawanya belum sampai ke tangan penerima. Ia memeriksa jam di ponselnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Ia keluar lagi dari peron dan akhirnya menyadari jika ia tidak lagi sendiri. Ada seseorang berbaju hitam sedang duduk kursi tunggu yang berjajar rapi. Celana jeans hitam, coat hitam, syal hitam, sampai beanie yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya juga berwarna hitam. Pria itu duduk bersandar dan matanya terpejam. Pelan-pelan, Luhan mendekatinya tanpa ragu.

"Permisi..?"

Mata pria itu terbuka dan menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tak jauh di depannya. Kulit pria itu putih pucat, bibirnya tipis, alis dan rahangnya tegas. Benar-benar tampan dan tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea pada umumnya.

Pria itu menatap Luhan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kemudian matanya terpaku pada kotak yang dibawa Luhan, membuat Luhan segera menyadari tatapan itu.

"Ah.. ini. Aku adalah jasa pengiriman barang. Katanya ia akan menunggu di stasiun ini tetapi.. aku sepertinya salah." Kata Luhan canggung.

Pria itupun berdiri di depan Luhan, ia mengeluarkan dua lembar uang seratus ribu won lalu menyerahkannya pada Luhan. Jelas saja Luhan langsung terheran-heran menatap uang yang belum ia ambil dari tangan pria itu.

"Ambil ini dan berikan kotak itu padaku." Katanya sambil menatap dalam iris mata Luhan.

_Dua ratus ribu won?!_

_Apakah itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?_

Melihat keraguan dimata Luhan, pria itu mengeluarkan selembar uang seratus ribu won lagi dari dompetnya.

"Sudah cukup?" Tanya pria itu. Tapi Luhan benar-benar seperti hilang akal. Melihat mata itu.. sorot matanya tajam dan penuh kharisma.

Tanpa sadar, kotak yang dibawa Luhan telah ada pada pria itu. Ia segera kembali ke realitasnya dan ternyata uang senilai tiga ratus ribu won sudah ada dalam genggamannya.

Perlahan, pria itu membungkuk dan berbisik ke telinga Luhan. Kemudian Luhan mengangguk pelan. Namun tak disangka, Luhan merasakan bibir pria itu bergesekan dengan telinganya. Ia membeku. Bulu kuduknya meremang seketika dan perutnya terasa geli.

Pria itu baru saja... apa maksudnya dia melakukan itu?

Orang asing yang bahkan baru beberapa menit yang lalu bertemu?

Luhan benar-benar terkejut sampai ia tidak mengetahui kapan pria itu pergi. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan kepalanya menoleh ke seluruh penjuru stasiun. Pria itu benar-benar sudah tidak ada. Secepat itukah ia pergi? Bahkan suara langkah kaki tak masuk ke pendengarannya. Luhan akui ia sedikit kecewa karena ia kembali seorang diri di stasiun ini. Kotak itu benar-benar sudah tak lagi di tangannya dan sekarang terganti dengan uang tiga ratus ribu won. Iapun mendaratkan bokongnya ke kursi yang diduduki pria tadi. Pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah kartu yang tergeletak di lantai dimana ia berpijak bersama pria misterius itu. Luhan segera mengambilnya dan melihatnya dengan cermat.

Sebuah kartu identitas dengan kewarganegaraan Belanda. Dengan foto yang mirip seperti pria yang baru saja ia temui. Rambutnya berwarna merah gelap tetapi lebih dominan warna coklat. Sangat cocok untuk kulit putih pucat seperti aslinya.

Kota kelahiran Seoul, 12 April 1994.

Luhan mengernyit. Jadi ia adalah orang Korea-Belanda? Pikirnya. Umurnya masih terbilang muda untuk tinggi badan yang semampai. Padahal Luhan lebih tua 4 tahun darinya, berani sekali?! Menggesek telinganya dengan lembut menggunakan bibir tipisnya. Luhan kembali fokus pada kartu itu. Terdapat pula alamat pria tersebut yang terletak di distrik Seoul. Sampai dibagian paling atas, hal yang seharusnya terlebih dahulu dilihat oleh Luhan. Pria bergolongan darah O itu bernama ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"David Oh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wooooow David Oh?!**

Ada yang bisa menebak siapa itu David Oh?

Please give 'More Than Closer' a lot of support!^^

Terimakasih yang sudah berkenan favorit dan follow ff ini.

Chapter 1 udah selesai diketik, kira-kira kapan ya postingnya? Malam jumat gimana?

Ayo divoting-divoting.. Hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**

More Than Closer

**Main Cast :**

SeHun, LuHan, Kai

**Support Cast :**

ChanYeol, SuHo

**Rated :**

M

Romantic mystery, horror, suspense

**Dedicated by :**

© eternal_chen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Present..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Luhan mendapati pintu rumahnya diketuk berkali-kali. Dengan wajah yang masih kusut, ia membuka pintunya. Dua orang bertubuh kekar berseragam polisi terlihat di hadapannya. Buru-buru ia merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya yang takut terlihat kusut. Kemudian berusaha menunjukkan sikap seramah mungkin.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Salah satu polisi itupun menunjukkan emblem identitasnya pada Luhan. "Apa kemarin anda menemui seseorang di stasiun Incheon Bus Terminal?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak ,"Ya.. A—ah! Tidak!" dengan cepat ia menggeleng dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ey.. Anda baru saja mengatakan 'ya'. Kami akan membawa anda ke kepolisian distrik Seoul untuk dimintai keterangan lebih lanjut terkait jual beli barang terlarang."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "Tapi aku tidak–.."

"Lebih baik anda menjelaskan semuanya di kantor. Sekarang mohon ikuti kami."

Polisi itu menarik tangan Luhan yang berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Semenjak kemarin, ia merasa selalu ditimpa kesialan. Kemarin ia sudah menunggu subway untuk kembali ke stasiun Yongsan, tetapi subway benar-benar tidak ada yang berhenti di stasiun Incheon Bus Terminal. Dengan terpaksa, ia keluar stasiun itu dan naik kendaraan umum ke stasiun ArtsCenter. Lalu menaiki subway dari sana menuju stasiun Yongsan. Dan sekarang, kejadian tak terduga menimpanya. Ia dibawa ke kantor polisi distrik Seoul untuk dimintai keterangan?!

_Hhhh. Lelucon macam apa ini?!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya! Kenapa anda tidak percaya padaku?!"

Wajah Luhan terlihat frustasi. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan seorang polisi di sebuah ruangan kedap suara di lengkapi empat CCTV di setiap sudut ruangan. Ia sempat melirik nametag di bagian kanan seragam polisi itu, Detektif Kim. Polisi di depannya ini benar-benar tidak percaya padanya. Katanya ia tertangkap CCTV di stasiun Incheon Bus Terminal bersama seorang pria dan melakukan transaksi gelap di tempat yang sepi itu.

"Aku hanya melakukan jasa pengiriman barang. Kenapa kau menuduhku melakukan transaksi gelap, sementara aku tidak tahu apa isi kotak itu?!" Luhan kembali melawan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jika kau terus saja mengelaknya, aku hanya ingin tahu sesuatu." Polisi itu, detektif Kim, menjeda dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Apa yang dia bisikkan padamu dan siapa namanya?"

Tubuh Luhan membatu seketika.

Ia tidak bisa mengatakan itu. Jadi ia menatap detektif Kim dengan pandangan kosong. Sampai polisi itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan.

"Bisakah kau mengatakannya dengan cepat? Masih banyak urusan yang harus kukerjakan." Katanya mengintrupsi.

Luhan seketika berbicara dengan gagap. Menimbulkan kecurigaan yang dengan jelas terbaca oleh polisi yang menginterogasinya. "D—dia.. hanya mengatakan terimakasih. Ya, terimakasih. Dan untuk pulang dengan hati-hati karena sudah merepotkanku mengirim barang sampai ke Incheon." Luhan tertawa getir. Dan dibalas dengan satu alis yang terangkat oleh detektif Kim. Lalu polisi itu mulai mengetik sesuatu di _macbook _miliknya.

Suasana di ruangan itu mulai hening karena polisi itu masih berkutat dengan ketikannya. Luhanpun menatap kesekeliling. Memperhatikan CCTV di sudut kanan ruangan.

"Apa kau menonton berita pagi ini?" detektif Kim kembali membuka suara.

Luhan langsung terkesiap dan menggeleng perlahan. Bagaimana bisa ia menonton tv sementara polisi menjemputnya sebelum ia sempat ke kamar mandi.

"Pukul tiga dini hari tadi pesawat Korean Air yang pergi menuju Schiphol Amsterdam airport dinyatakan menghilang di laut hitam Ukraina." Jelas polisi itu dengan mata yang tak lepas dari _macbook_nya. "Saat ini tim sedang melakukan pencarian dengan pesawat milik angkatan udara. Dan kau tahu?" detektif Kim beralih menatap Luhan mengintimidasi.

"Seorang pria yang kemarin bersamamu di stasiun Incheon Bus Terminal.. berada dalam pesawat itu, yang akan membawanya ke Belanda."

Tubuh Luhan tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Bibirnya bergetar antara ingin melontarkan kalimat bahwa ia tak percaya atau diam saja. Apa? Jadi pria itu mengalami kecelakaan pesawat? Detektif Kim di depannya tersenyum getir kearahnya. Kemudian melanjutkan ketikannya kembali. Membiarkan Luhan terdiam ditempatnya.

'_David Oh.. pria itu..'_

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan interogasi itu diketuk. Setelah detektif Kim membuka pintunya, terlihat seorang polisi bersama pria bertubuh tinggi dengan balutan tuxedo rapi berwarna hitam.

"Sudah selesai? Orang ini, ia bilang akan membawa bocah itu." kata polisi itu pada detektif Kim sambil menunjuk kearah Luhan.

"Ya, bawalah. Aku sudah selesai."

Sekali lagi, pria asing datang ke penglihatan Luhan. Setelah kemarin, sekarang ada lagi? Sedari tadi pria itu hanya menatap Luhan dan Luhan kembali membalas tatapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam diam, Luhan mengikuti pria asing bertuxedo hitam itu keluar dari kantor polisi. Setelah menebus ke kantor polisi untuk melepaskan Luhan dari interogasi, pria itu menyuruhnya ikut ke dalam sebuah mobil van berwarna hitam yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan kantor. Luhan menurut saja, karena merasa berhutang budi pada pria itu. Ia juga yakin, sepertinya pria itu bukan pria jahat yang akan berbuat macam-macam.

Setelah masuk ke dalam van, mobil itu langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan kantor polisi distrik Seoul. Luhan sedikit ragu untuk bertanya pada pria di sampingnya yang terbilang belum terlalu terlihat tua. Bahkan Luhan bisa menebak pasti umurnya sekitar kurang dari 25 tahun. Namun, pria di sampingnya terlebih dulu membuka suara.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Dan kau adalah Luhan, yang bekerja sebagai jasa pengiriman barang. Apa aku benar?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa melepas pandangannya dari _Apple 6s_ miliknya. Tampaknya ia sedang membaca sesuatu.

Luhan sedikit terkejut, "Y—ya.. dari mana kau tahu? Kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

Pria yang bernama Chanyeol itu beralih menatapnya, "Aku memiliki banyak mata-mata untuk menguntit siapapun. Jadi bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengetahui identitasmu. Tenang saja, mobil ini sedang menuju ke rumahmu."

Park Chanyeol kembali sibuk dengan _Apple 6s_-nya. Membiarkan Luhan mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan dengan mudah.

"Apa kau semacam... pengagum rahasia?" tanya Luhan menerka-nerka. Membuat Chanyeol kembali menatapnya dan mendecih muak.

"Berkacalah, apakah kau sudah patut dikagumi atau belum."

"Hei! Beraninya. Lalu mengapa kau sampai rela membuang waktu dan uangmu hanya untuk menebusku ke kantor polisi?!"

Luhan mendengus kesal. Ia bertanya baik-baik tetapi pria itu malah berkata sarkastik padanya.

"Aku hanya mengerjakan apa yang harus kukerjakan." Balas Chanyeol. Mengacuhkan Luhan yang masih kesal di sampingnya. "Kau menemui pria itu 'kan?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Luhan, "David Oh."

Luhan kini terdiam tak lagi kesal. Ia masih menunggu hal selanjutnya yang akan Chanyeol katakan padanya. Tapi ternyata, tatapan Chanyeol terlihat meminta kepastian. Luhanpun melirik pengemudi mobil van di kursi depan yang masih serius menyetir. Karena melihat kecemasan Luhan, Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"Katakan saja. Dia akan tutup mulut." Kata Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Luhan menghela nafas dan menggumam mengiyakan. "Ya.. aku bertemu dengannya kemarin. Dan kudengar, pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Belanda menghilang di laut hitam ukraina."

"Rupanya kau sudah mengetahuinya.." sela Chanyeol. "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba seperti ini."

Luhan tertegun. Ada nada kesedihan dari kata-kata yang Chanyeol katakan kepadanya. Luhan melihat pria itu menatap jalanan diluar dari balik jendela van. Siapa pria ini sebenarnya? Apakah dia saudara kandung David Oh? Atau kerabat dekat?

"Sebenarnya.. ada hubungan apa kau dengan David Oh?" tanya Luhan takut-takut.

"Aku adalah teman dekatnya. Barang yang kau bawakan untuknya kemarin itu dariku. Hanya saja, aku menitipkan barang itu ke bawahanku untuk diberikan padamu. David melupakan hal yang paling penting dalam hidupnya karena terlalu terburu-buru menuju airport. Meskipun aku tidak mengetahui apa isi kotak itu, tapi dia selalu menyimpannya dengan baik."

Karena Luhan terdiam, Chanyeol terus melanjutkan. "Kumohon jangan katakan apapun tentang David Oh kepada orang lain selain aku. Hanya aku satu-satunya orang kepercayaan David selama ini."

Luhan terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tak lagi membalas perkataan Chanyeol tentang David Oh. Luhan berpikir, haruskah ia memberitahu hal yang dikatakan David Oh padanya di stasiun ke Chanyeol?

Saat turun dari van, Luhan berterimakasih dan berkata pada Chanyeol untuk memberitahunya jika ada kabar tentang David Oh, maka ia harus cepat-cepat mengabarinya. Setelah melihat mobil van itu mulai menjauh, Luhan menaiki tangga menuju rumah atapnya. Ia tahu rupa wajahnya saat ini pasti sangat kusut karena belum sempat mandi sebelum polisi datang membawanya.

Luhan mengernyit ketika melihat pintu rumahnya sedikit terbuka. "Hm? Tidak terkunci?"

Ia ingat jika belum sempat mengunci pintunya tadi. Tanpa ragu, Luhan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengunci pintu. Ia pergi menuju dapur untuk minum segelas air. Saat ia meneguk air mineralnya, suara gemericik air terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia menoleh ke arah kamar mandi dengan cepat. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang mengambil sebuah garpu di atas wastafel. Dengan waspada, Luhan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat. Ia yakin, pasti ada orang di dalam kamar mandi. Jujur saja, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Garpu itu digenggamnya semakin erat. Luhan tak henti-henti meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa.

"Luhan?"

Suara dibelakangnya benar-benar membuat jantungnya loncat sampai ke tenggorokan. Saat ia menoleh, Kai sudah ada dibelakangnya sambil membawa beberapa _paperbag_ berisi buah-buahan.

Luhan bernafas lega, "Kau mengagetkanku!" bentaknya.

Kai di depannya hanya menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi _apa salahku _dan penuh rasa tak berdosa. Kaipun meletakkan _paperbag_ yang dibawanya ke atas meja makan.

"Kau sedang apa berdiam diri disana?" tanya Kai dan menghampiri Luhan yang menatapi pintu kamar mandi.

"Ada orang di dalam sana. Aku tadi mendengar suara gemericik air, dan sekarang sudah berhenti." Jawab Luhan yakin.

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, Kai langsung mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang sedang tertutup itu. "Hei, apa ada orang di dalam?" karena tak ada sahutan, Kai mencoba mengetuknya kembali. "Lebih baik kau kenakan pakaianmu karena aku akan membukanya sampai hitungan ketiga."

Luhan diam menatap pintu itu, sedangkan Kai membelakangi pintu kamar mandi yang sudah ia genggam knopnya. Tak pernah berniat menoleh ke belakang.

Satu..

.

.

.

.

.

Dua..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga!

Dan pintu itu sukses terbuka karena tidak terkunci. Luhan yang sedari tadi memandang pintu itu, membulatkan matanya ngeri.

"Hei.. Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kai penasaran karena ia tak kunjung menoleh.

"D—di belakangmu.." jawab Luhan gagap sambil terus melihat ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Ap—apa? Katakan padaku!"

Karena Luhan tak kunjung menjawabnya, Kai menoleh ke belakang perlahan-lahan. Tidak ada apapun. Kamar mandi itu kosong seutuhnya. Yang Kai dengar saat ini adalah tawa Luhan yang terbahak-bahak sambil bertepuk tangan tidak jelas. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kai langsung menyerang Luhan dengan gelitikan-gelitikan yang membuatnya meronta geli.

"Kau membohongiku?! Rasakan ini! Hm!"

Tak tega menggelitik Luhan terlalu lama, akhirnya Kai memeluk Luhan dan dibalas pelukan manja darinya. Sudah lama sejak mereka terakhir bertemu. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar mudah dibohongi, tapi Luhan menyayanginya.

Kai dan Luhan sudah berteman sejak SMA dulu, dan akhirnya memutuskan menjalin hubungan setelah menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Kira-kira sudah 3 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan spesial. Mereka sama-sama tidak melanjutkan pendidikan setelah lulus SMA. Namun, keberuntungan Kai berbeda dengan Luhan. Kai adalah seorang pemilik sebuah minimarket _seven eleven._Sedangkan dirinya hanya kurir pengantar barang dengan penghasilan kecil. Tapi Kai tidak memandang rendah dirinya. Justru berkat dukungan dan keberadaan Kai, Luhan masih bisa bertahan di Seoul.

Tiba-tiba, pelukan mereka terlepas karena _paperbag_ yang berada diatas meja jatuh ke lantai dengan sendirinya. Membuat tatapan mereka berdua tertuju pada apel-apel yang kini sudah tergeletak di lantai. Luhan merasakan Kai yang ada di dekatnya mengernyit. Dan mereka berakhir menatap heran satu sama lain.

Kai mengendikkan bahu, "Mungkin aku tidak meletakkannya dengan benar."

Luhanpun mengambil apel-apel yang jatuh itu, diikuti Kai di belakangnya.

"Kau ada panggilan hari ini?" Tanya Kai yang sedang memasukkan apel-apel ke dalam _paperbag._

"Belum ada yang menghubungiku sejak tadi." Luhan berpikir sejenak, "Oh ya, ada sesuatu.. yang harus kuceritakan padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai menunggu Luhan selesai mandi sambil mengganti-ganti channel acara TV. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa gigitan apel yang ia makan sedari tadi karena Luhan tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi. Beberapa kali berganti channel, akhirnya matanya terfokus pada berita kecelakaan pesawat yang baru saja terjadi dini hari ini. Karena terlalu serius menyimak berita itu, Kai tidak menyadari Luhan yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau serius sekali."

Kai merasakan kedua tangan melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Iapun menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk disampingnya yang masih kosong, mengajak Luhan untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan menonton berita.

"Kau sudah menonton berita hari ini?" tanya Kai.

Luhan mendecih sebal. Kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Bagaimana mungkin aku sempat menonton hari ini? Polisi datang ke sini dan menarikku ke kantor untuk diinterogasi."

Seketika tatapan Kai membulat dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Benarkah?! Mengapa rumah ini didatangi polisi? Beraninya mereka membawamu tanpa izin dariku."

Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengambil satu apel di depannya lalu menggigitnya. "Inilah yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Aku mengalami kejadian aneh kemarin saat mengantar barang ke Incheon."

Pandangan Luhan menatap ke layar televisi yang masih menyiarkan berita itu. Tetapi pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian kemarin yang masih tersimpan di otaknya dengan jelas. Dimana ia berhenti di stasiun yang tak ada satupun orang disana. Kemudian saat nada dering yang berbunyi di dekatnya tetapi tak ada satupun orang disana. Lalu saat ia memeriksanya ke peron line 4 dan subway tidak berhenti di stasiun itu.

"Kemudian saat aku keluar lagi dari peron line 4, aku melihat seseorang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padanya, tetapi ternyata dialah orang yang kucari. Akhirnya, ia membayarku dengan uang sebesar tiga ratus ribu won. Dan saat serah terima itu, rupanya CCTV merekam kami tanpa aku sadari. Dan paginya, polisi membawaku untuk dimintai keterangan mengenai transaksi gelap yang kami lakukan. Polisi membawaku karena pria itu..."

Luhan menjeda dan menatap Kai yang masih serius mendengarkannya, "mengalami kecelakaan pesawat yang ada di berita hari ini."

Ketika Luhan menunduk, Kai langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Luhan tidak menangis, hanya saja ia memikirkan sesuatu yang dibisikkan David Oh padanya.

"Kai.." Kai merasakan suara Luhan bergetar di dadanya. Iapun mengusap-usap rambut belakang Luhan pelan. "Pria itu.. berkata sesuatu padaku."

"Hmm? Apa yang dia katakan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan-ssi? Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu. Bisakah kita bertemu?" Park Chanyeol memutar-mutar pulpen bermerk _Givenchy _yang ada di tangannya. Pandangannya menatap ke jalanan kota Seoul yang terbentang dari balkon apartemen miliknya. Menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang ia ajak bicara lewat _Apple 6s_-nya.

"_Hhmm.. ya. Dimana kita bertemu?"_

"Aku akan mengirim alamatnya. Kita bertemu jam 7 malam."

Setelah mendengar persetujuan Luhan, akhirnya Chanyeol memutus sambungannya. Kemudian kembali menatap kota Seoul yang mulai senja. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Alis kanannya terangkat dan ia sedikit mengangkat dagunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki sebuah kafe dan menolehkan kepalanya kesekeliling. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan Chanyeol yang kini sedang duduk di bagian ujung kafe dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan _gadget._ Iapun menghampiri pria yang mengenakan setelan berwarna hitam itu.

"Maaf menunggu terlalu lama. Aku baru saja selesai mengirim barang."

Chanyeol mengalihkan kegiatannya dari gadget. "Tak apa, duduklah. Aku sudah memesan Americano untukmu."

"Darimana kau tahu aku menyukai Americano?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya seorang pelayan datang membawakan secangkir Americano.

"Sebenarnya.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Chanyeol-ssi?" Luhan membuka suara setelah memastikan pelayan itu menjauh.

"Ini mengenai temanku, David Oh. Orang yang kukirim untuk ikut mencari para korban kecelakaan pesawat mengatakan," Chanyeol diam sejenak menatap Luhan. Luhan tidak dapat membaca ekspresi Chanyeol di depannya. Ia hanya diam sambil menerka-nerka perkataan apa yang selanjutnya akan dikatakan pria itu.

"Mereka tidak menemukan David Oh. Yang mereka temukan hanyalah kotak yang waktu itu kau antar padanya."

Luhan terkesiap. Matanya terbelalak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol bahwa David Oh tidak di temukan. Dia bohong 'kan? Park Chanyeol pasti berbohong 'kan? Tidak.. ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Dia hanya belum ditemukan! David pasti kembali!" tanpa sadar Luhan meninggikan suaranya. Membuat Chanyeol yang ada di depannya sontak melotot ke arahnya.

"Hei, pelankan suaramu."

Luhan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Rupanya ada beberapa pasang mata yang sedang melihat ke arahnya. Iapun menunduk dalam. Merasa canggung pada pria di depannya yang masih saja melototinya.

"Kau tidak tahu akibatnya jika ada yang mendengar? Kau bisa kembali dibawa oleh polisi."

"M—maafkan aku.. Aku terlalu terkejut mendengarnya."

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, "Mengapa kau sangat terlihat khawatir? Aku hanya memberitahu seperti apa yang kau inginkan, bukan? Atau jangan-jangan.. ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?"

Tubuh Luhan menegang seketika. Apa ia benar-benar harus memberitahu Chanyeol tentang bisikan David? Jika dilihat-lihat, Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik. Ia mau membantu Luhan keluar dari kantor polisi.

"Sebenarnya.. ada sesuatu juga yang sepertinya harus kukatakan padamu. Mungkin.. kau bisa membantuku mengetahui apa maksudnya."

"Katakan. Apa itu?" sepertinya pembicaraan Luhan terdengar menarik di telinga Chanyeol. Ia sampai menegakkan badannya bersiap mendengar pembicaraan Luhan.

"David Oh.. dia.."

Tiba-tiba suara nada dering ponsel menginterupsi mereka. Ternyata itu adalah suara nada dering milik Luhan yang berasal dari saku jaketnya. Buru-buru ia mengangkatnya setelah melihat nama 'Kai' tertera di layar itu.

"Sekarang? Ah ya! Aku hampir lupa."

Chanyeol melihat Luhan menepuk dahinya pelan. Sepertinya ia sudah ditunggu seseorang dan akan segera pergi. Tak lama, Luhanpun memutus sambungannya.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku lupa malam ini juga memiliki janji dengan seseorang. Kalau begitu, bisakah kita melanjutkannya di lain waktu?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya. "Baiklah, kita bisa melanjutkannya kapanpun. Lagipula, aku sudah memberitahu kabar David Oh tadi."

"Lain kali aku yang akan membayar. Aku pergi dulu!"

Akhirnya Luhanpun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di kursinya. Pandangannya menerawang ke luar jendela sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan David padanya?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan!"

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati Kai sedang tersenyum lalu melambai kearahnya. Senyum itu semakin mengembang seiring Luhan yang mulai berlari mendekat.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Luhan sambil terengah-engah.

"Aniya.. Ayo, kita masuk."

Kaipun menggenggam tangannya. Kemudian mengajak Luhan masuk ke dalam kawasan festival musim semi di Yeouido. Festival musim semi ini diadakan setiap tahun pada bulan April, sehingga bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran di sepanjang jalan Yeouido. Tak lupa lampu-lampu lampion yang dipasang disetiap pohon, menambah semarak pengunjung yang mendatangi festival itu. Pengunjung yang datang juga sangat ramai dan kebanyakan yang datang adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka berdua juga melihat beberapa pertunjukan seni tradisional Korea. Kai dan Luhan hanya melihat masing-masing pertunjukan seni sebentar, kemudian beralih ke pertunjukan sulap. Dipertunjukkan sulap, Luhan tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pesulap itu gagal memainkan triknya. Membuat Kai diam-diam menariknya menjauh dari keramaian.

"Kau lihat reaksi pesulap itu tadi?" tanya Luhan yang masih tertawa.

"Ssstt.. berhenti menertawakannya. Kau hampir ditelan setiap pasang mata tadi, kau tahu?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku berhenti. Hehe"

Kai mengacak rambut Luhan gemas. Kadang-kadang Luhan bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Itulah yang membuat dirinya ingin terus menjaga Luhan. Sambil terus bergandengan tangan, mereka berjalan menuju pedagang kaki lima yang menjual tteokpokki. Merekapun memakan tteokpokki sampai puas. Sesekali Luhan melompat-lompat ringan karena tteokpokki yang terlalu pedas sekaligus panas. Membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu.

Acara memakan tteokpokki merekapun terhenti karena mendengar suara kembang api yang menggelegar. Buru-buru Kai membayar makanan mereka sebelum Luhan menariknya ke tempat keramaian. Disana, mereka berdua menyaksikan pertunjukan kembang api diantara kerumunan banyak orang yang juga ikut menyaksikan. Terdengar berbagai kata-kata pujian dari orang-orang, membuat Kai dan Luhan menatap satu sama lain dan saling melempar senyum.

Selang beberapa menit, tiba-tiba Luhan mendengar suara yang mendesahkan namanya. Iapun menoleh ke sekitar kerumunan orang-orang, tapi yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara pujian orang-orang pada indahnya kembang api. Luhan berusaha tidak peduli, tetapi suara desahan itu terdengar kembali.

_Luhan.._

_Luhan.._

_Luhaaan.._

Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan erat, berusaha menampik suara itu. Tetapi yang terdengar bukanlah desahan namanya lagi, melainkan suara David Oh. Kata-kata david Oh yang dibisikkan padanya waktu itu.

_Jika aku kembali, aku akan pergi mencarimu. Tetapi, jika aku tidak kembali, kau akan dalam bahaya._

_Jika aku kembali, aku akan pergi mencarimu. Tetapi, jika aku tidak kembali, kau akan dalam bahaya._

_Jika aku kembali, aku akan pergi mencarimu. Tetapi, jika aku tidak kembali, kau akan dalam bahaya.._

Bisikan itu terus terdengar dan terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya berulang-ulang. Lama-lama kepalanya terasa pusing dan perutnya sangat mual. Dengan cepat, ia mencekeram lengan Kai untuk bertumpu. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba lunglai dan kedua kakinya melemah. Sebelum sempat terjatuh, Kai buru-buru menahannya.

"Luhan?! Ada apa?" tanya Kai panik. Ia sedikit mengguncang tubuh Luhan pelan. Dan Luhan hanya menggeleng lemah.

Kaipun menopang tubuh Luhan dan membawanya berjalan keluar dari keramaian. Kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang berada di bawah pohon sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?! Apa kau sakit?! Bagian mana yang sakit?! Dimana?! Sebelah mana?!" tanya Kai sambil menerka-nerka bagian tubuh Luhan yang sakit. Bisa dikatakan jika sudah menyangkut kesehatan Luhan, ia terlalu overprotektif. Tidak, tapi sangat.

Luhan menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Kai yakin, Luhan tidak baik-baik saja. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas jika ia sedang menahan sakit dan matanya terlihat sayu.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan membawakan minuman hangat untukmu dan kita langsung pulang, hmm? Ah ini, pakailah jaketku."

Setelah Kai menyelimuti Luhan dengan jaketnya, ia pergi menjauh dan menghilang di keramaian. Meninggalkan Luhan yang menahan mual dengan kepala yang masih terasa pusing. Setelah Kai pergi, Luhan baru ingat jika ia belum memasukkan makanan apapun ke perutnya dari siang selain tteokpokki tadi. Ia terlalu sibuk mengirimkan beberapa barang dan berakhir bertemu Park Chanyeol.

Seketika perutnya bergejolak dan Luhan benar-benar ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya sekarang juga. Dengan cepat, ia berlari mencari toilet terdekat. Syukurlah ia berhasil menemukan toilet dan menumpahkan seluruh isi perutnya di salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Rupanya seluruh isi tteokpokki yang ia makan terbuang sia-sia ke dalam toilet.

Setelah merasa perutnya sedikit lega, ia merasa seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar mandi sambil mengoceh tak jelas. Sepertinya orang itu kini sedang berada di wastafel karena bunyi gemericik air terdengar jelas dari dalam bilik kamar mandi di tempat Luhan.

"Apa-apaan semua ini! Aiishh! Kostum-kostum konyol ini!"

Luhan mengernyit mendengarnya.

'_Suara itu.. suara yang tidak asing bagiku'_

Perlahan, Luhan keluar dari bilik kamar mandi. Ia menunduk dalam, lalu berjalan menuju wastafel dengan cermin yang terpampang di depannya. Ia berniat untuk mencuci tangan. Lewat ekor matanya, Luhan memperhatikan seseorang dengan kostum yang hampir mirip _McDonalds_ di sampingnya. Dengan wajah bercat warna putih tembok, lipstik merah yang tebal melebihi ukuran asli bibirnya dan hidung bulat berwarna merah. Orang itu masih mengumpat tak jelas sambil melepas wig keriting-nya yang juga berwarna merah.

Sambil mencuci tangannya, diam-diam Luhan mencuri-curi pandang lewat pantulan cermin di depannya. Ternyata orang itu sedang membersihkan make up-nya dengan kasar. Buru-buru Luhan berpura-pura membasuh tangannya kembali. Dan saat orang itu membasuh wajahnya pada wastafel, Luhan memberanikan diri menatapnya lewat cermin. Dan tiba-tiba saja pandangan mereka bertemu.

Luhan terkejut bukan main. Ia mendorong tubuhnya sendiri membentur dinding di belakangnya. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Mereka kini menatap satu sama lain tanpa melewati pantulan cermin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"D—da..david Oh."

Orang itu menatap Luhan heran. "Nugu...seyo?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo! *ala chen* XD

Kembali lagi dengan FF horor meskipun lebih menjurus ke misteri tapi seengganya kedua genre itu menyatu jadi suspense. Tegang gak sih? belom bikin tegang yah? Yaudah gapapa karena ini masih berlanjut sampai chapter kurang dari 10 (semoga). Tenang aja, ini gak akan sampe seserem 'The Woman Who's I Met Last Night' yang cuman satu chapter tapi seremnyaaaaa sampe ngetiknya merinding.

Sekali lagi terimakasih yang udah review, fav, dan follow FF HunHan ini. Aku harap di chapter selanjutnya lebih gereget dan bikin penasaran. Hehehe

Aku gak mau janji-janji lagi deh soal update-an FF, ngeri banget readersnim kalo lagi neror. Hiiii~~~

See you di chapter selanjutnya readersnim!


End file.
